


Recuérdame

by arsenicCastellan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Fire, Flowers, She-Ra Episode 9 Spoilers, She-Ra Spoilers, Slight Perfuma/Entrapta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: It’s quiet here and the flames still haunt Perfuma. Even 6 months later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deathly Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078126) by [BetteNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



> last year i wrote a voltron fanfic about keith stealing lances flowers to find that keith took them for shiro who died and he had a sweet card from shiros daughter that made me cry. but now im making it she ra cus dammit she ra made me sad. also i watched coco with my nan and i cried so this is slightly based on coco.
> 
> merry christmas everyone.

It’s quiet here. It was always quiet but today she wished it was all but silent. The trees around her rustled against one another and children laughed away in the distance - a small bit of music following them. Around her, small petals fell one by one from the trees. She lifted a hand up and felt them brush past until one landed right in the middle of her palm and her pinky. Carefully she picked it up. Soft and delicate. A gradient from pink to purple... She released it to the wind, blinking away tears. Not now. 

Step by step, she walked closer to the statue infront of her. A tall, leafy green sculpture of the one taken from them to soon - Entrapta and the statue she’d made almost 6 months ago. Her long hair cascaded around her build and her podium in long vines. Small flowers puffed up all around her in almost every colour - except purple. Purple flowers bloomed in only one place - around the statue’s head in a half finished flower crown. Despite this, each leaf and flower had been placed and made with care and rememberance. 

Perfuma raised her arms and lifted herself up to the statue’s height - almost throwing herself into it for a hug. Entrapta’s smiling face right before her eyes - it brought back all those painful memories. How awful she’d been to her all those months ago - how she wished she could apologise and maybe... Kiss her. 

She stepped closer to the statue’s head and brought her hand up to touch the small flowers blooming on her head. For every day and every night Entrapta was gone, she placed a new flower in the hopes of her return. It was the best thing she could give, in her mind. All around the base of the statue laid cards, flowers and gifts. Some candles were also scattered around but none were lit. Each one memorialising the Princess of Dryl. Many had cried, many had begged and many just came to pay respects. It was how they coped. 

Placing her finger tips around the statue’s   face, she started to place another flower. She never really thought about what it would be, just let her mind wander back to her memories of _her_. How she seemed to come up with new ideas every day, her inventions more brilliant each time and the look in her eyes when she died. They had locked eyes that fatal moment when the door had crashed down, seperating Entrapta and Emily before torching them alive. The flames barely lasted a second, but it had felt like a lifetime.

”Recuérdame...” Singing helped sometimes. It took her nerves away and let her forget - even if it was just for a moment. Especially now, the flames seemed to engulf her retinas.

“Si en tu mente vivo estoy...” As she closer her eyes, the flames seemed to hot. As if they would burn her.

“Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy..  
Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré  
Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré!” The song distracted her and she slowly danced around the statue watching the flames circle with her. She shouted the lyrics from her heart to expell the flames of her eyes.

“Recuérdame, si sola crees estar..  
Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar.” How she wished to hold Entrapta one more time and tell her.. 

”Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar.” How much she appreciated her. How much brighter her flowers bloomed when she was around. How happier she felt when her mind was on her. 

”Que yo contigo siempre voy, recuérdame!” With the final note, she sank to her knees and eventually the floor. Yet she knew, the flames had consumed her love ages ago. She knew she had to move on eventually. But... Perfuma lifted a hand to her eyes and wiped her tears away to no avail. She had to hold onto some hope. 

* * *

 

She smelt the flowers before she saw then and the tears pricked up in her eyes. Then her vision cleared. Cards, bouquets and unlit candles were stacked against the side of a giant statue of.. her. Slowly, she ran her hands through her hair and watched the cascade of vines curl around on the statue infront of her. Running forward, she touched it with her hands and ran her finger tips across it. It all felt organic - hand made! Someone in Plumeria had constructed it.

Then she saw the flower crown. Vibrant purple flowers of every shape and size were placed intricately on her face. Hyacinths, lavender, verbena, clematis, bellflower, catmint. Small flowers decorated most of her plant clone in much higher numberd and hues but none of them were purple. Not _her_ purple. Was it on purpose? Did.. did they care about her? But... Falling to her knees she watched as the tears dripped down her knees onto her oil stained pants. Looking back up she locked eyes with her clone. And the tears welled up to the point where she crashed to the ground snd sobbed her eyes out, murmuring apologies to the dirt and plants. Screaming out into the air. Whispering to anyone who would hear, “Perfuma... I’m so sorry...”

The air cried in return.


	2. Missed You

Entrapta felt frozen in place for hours as she cried her heart out but felt compelled to her feet when she heard footsteps. Looking around, she quickly ducked behind herself and situated herself between a pile of cards and bouquets. Hushed voices came up before she heard a louder one shooing them all away. In a way it was familiar but she couldn’t tell. The voice crept slightly closer and she huddled closer to the statue. 

“It feels like it’s been forever already, but it was just a few hours ago when I came here last wasn’t it?” The voice spoke to the statue jokingly as it slowly crept higher and higher. When she ducked her head around to peak she could see a huge vine supporting whoever was up there. Clearly someone from Plumeria.

”I keep wanting to add more than one each time I come you know.” She picked up a card from the floor and started to read as she listened in.

’ **We miss you! I’ll punch a Horde soldier for your memory.’** That was sweet. Although, slightly ironic now she thought about it..

”But then, it wouldn’t be fair! I add a flower each night and day. It’s a good way to keep track. I can’t jeopardise that.” Her heart stopped. The flower crown had more meaning? Each flower resenbled each day and night they’d thought she was dead. God they’d thought she was dead! Was that why they didn’t come looking for her?

**’Entrapta inspired me to get into engineering and now she’s gone - I’ll do my best for her!’**

But... they’d never seen her corpse had they? No body just an incincerator burning her and Emily alive. So why didn’t they search? Why didn’t they carry on looking for her! 

“Why?” She croaked out, curling into herself. Her hand brushed against a bouquet of purple and pink flowers tied with a grey bow with the same accents. The scent was mild but comforting.

“I ask myself that to.” The voice called out to her in response. “I always feel like I let her down. I should’ve tried harder.”

”Did you try?” It sounded redundant but she needed the reassurance. The past half year she’d felt straight up abandoned and forgotten without a care in the world.

”Of course.” The voice called out to her. “She was my friend. I loved her - we all did.” The voice let out a sigh and sniffed. “But I.. I wanted to kiss her and never let her go. Enravel my hands in her hair and tell her everything I love about her and her ideas. But all I have left is her inventions. Not the mind behind them.” Their words started to trail off near the end and she watched small pink flowers drift down towards her. Reaching her fingers out she brushed them gently. 

“You..” Entrapta stumbled on her words as she got to her feet. “Loved her?” The words croaked out of her mouth and she wished to shove them back inside but she kept on walking forward into the moonlight. 

“Yes. With all my heart.” The voice was certain and she could almost hear them crying. 

“Really?” With that she rounded the corner and stepped into the vision of the one and only- “Perfuma?!” 

“Yes?” Perfuma turned around and gasped. Her curly blonde hair was a backcombed mess and the flowers usually so perfectly placed on her hair were scattered on the floor or on her clothes. Pollen was also everywhere and she seemed to have eye bags drawn on her face due to how badly they stood out. Her pyjamas were scrunched up with one pant leg higher and the other with a ton of mud smeared around it.

Yet her eyes gleamed with tears as she leaped off the vine to barrel into her. Even her freckles seemed to gleam with her beauty despite the mud on her face as she slammed into her. Their faces mushed together as they laid on the floor. Perfuma cried as she placed her hands around her face and Entrapta counted her freckles while wiping her tears away.

”I missed you!” She paused before slapping Entrapta across the face. “I thought you died!”

”I thought you didn’t care about me!” Entrapted slapped her shoulder in return and in response she only laughed

”Of course we cared!” She kissed her cheek and laughed before slipping into her tears again. “I cared!”

”I know.. I know!” With that, they kissed and cried into each other’s embrace all night long. They didn’t want to let go in fear of losing each other again. As the night went on, the fire slowly burnt until it was out of fuel and disappeared with the smell of fresh flowers. 


End file.
